The Girl With The Scar
by Audrey-is-the-best
Summary: My first fanfic......the trio meets a girl who also has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead,(it will appear in the later part of the story)
1. 1st Chapter

1 The Girl With The Scar  
  
" I thought I just saw a scar exactly like yours, Harry," said Ron.  
  
Ron was pointing and a girl with long busy hair like Hermione's, wearing hand-me down robes like Ron, and has green eyes like Harry's.  
  
" I don't see any scar,"replied Hermione in her matter of fact voice. " It's probably just your wild imagination acting up again. Now come on or we are going to miss the train."  
  
"B…but I swear I saw a scar exactly like Harry's on her forehead." Argued Ron.  
  
" If she had a scar on her forehead just like Harry's, it's bound to be there by an evil curse. Besides, if she survived the evil curse, she's supposed to be famous. She's supposed to be surrounded by fans and everyone would be wanting her autograph like Harry. Now lets just get on the train." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Ok, what about this. Since she's here she is going to Hogwarts and so Hermione, when she's in her dormitory,  
  
go and befriend her, and then you can see whether she has a scar like Ron says or not.Ok?"Said Harry, as he wanted Hermione & Ron to stop arguing.  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not. Ideas please!!!!! And if you can, help me with the plot! Please…and no flames please. 


	2. The Girl With the scar pg.2

The Gurl with the scar pg.2  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters in this story all belong 2 J.K. Rowling except the girl with the scar.  
  
*Hermione is the Griffindor common room, pretending to read her textbook but her eyes are on the girl  
  
who is believed by Ron to have a scar on her forehead.Hermione gather's up her courage and walks toward the girl.*  
  
Hermione: Hey! What's your name?  
  
The girl with the scar: Hi, my name is Alyssa. What's yours?  
  
Hermione: Hey u sound cool! You were sorted into Griffindor by the sorting hat. So how do u like Hogwarts so far?  
  
Alyssa: Hmm… it's great, but where's the famous Harry Potter?  
  
Hermione: Oh, u wanna meet him? He's my friend.  
  
Alyssa: Ok.  
  
Hermione: So mmm, tell me about your family.  
  
Alyssa: *Her eyes tears up. *Sniff…my parents died 14 years ago when I was just one year old. Now, I'm living with my muggle relatives, they don't seem to mind having me in the family although they don't believe in magic.  
  
Hermione: *whispers*Do u know who killed your parents? U don't need to answer me if u don't want to.  
  
Alyssa: *Sniffs*I want to. I have no one to talk to. Voldermort killed my parents. He tried to kill me too but failed.  
  
Hermione: Hey! U are like Harry!  
  
Alyssa: Really?  
  
  
  
To be continued…………. 


	3. Alyssa's History

Sorry for the shortness and the long wait but I almost forgot about this website.. remind mi next time by email ok?Back to the story. ~Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.except Alyssa kk? Ok? Ok.  
  
The Gurl With The Scar pg.3  
  
Alyssa: At home, I was just treated like a muggle. My aunts and uncles were happy with my doing all the chores in the house; I did not have to go to school unless I wanted to. But they always warned me not to give a single hint to anyone, even my cousins that I was a witch. When I was asked about my scar.  
  
Hermione: You have a scar?  
  
Alyssa: * shows her scar* Yes. was constantly being asked about it, and I gave the standard answer.I fell down hurt my head and was cut on the head I struggled and it cut it zigzag. they all believed me.  
  
Hermione: Oh poor thing! Why did you arrive here so late?  
  
Alyssa: Related to the same statement why Harry Potter was the only baby who lived.that's was not true.I was too! That's why the authorities had trouble believing that I also was a witch and also escaped Voldermort's clutch.  
  
Hermione: You two are in the same boat! Voldermort is after you two!  
  
Alyssa: I know that too! Hagrid fetched me here from my home when my aunt didn't reply to the letter that was given.  
  
Hermione: I can't believe it! You two might be siblings or something! *Looks at her watch, * Hey I've got to go now, I'm meeting Harry & Ron at six o'clock..Cya later!  
  
Harry ,Ron & Hermione meet up at the Great Hall  
  
Hermione: Hey Ron I just found out that girl's name is Alyssa and she DOES have a scar on her head exactly like Harry's  
  
Ron: See, I told you  
  
Harry: Well.all right then. 


End file.
